Oesophageal cancer refers to malignant lesions formed by abnormal hyperplasia of squamous epithelium or glandular epithelium of the esophagus, and its development usually goes through the stages of epithelioid atypical hyperplasia, carcinoma in situ, infiltrating carcinoma, etc. Among them, about 90% of oesophageal cancer is squamous-cell carcinoma, and about 10% is adenocarcinoma. Oesophageal cancer involves changes of many oncogenes, tumor suppressor genes and proteins at the molecular level.
Oesophageal cancer accounts for about 2% of malignant tumors, and around the world, there are about 220 thousand oesophageal cancer patients each year. China is the high-incidence area of oesophageal cancer, and is also one of the countries with the highest mortality rate of oesophageal cancer. After diagnosed as oesophageal cancer, surgery, radiotherapy, chemotherapy and the like are often required. The treatment process will cause different levels of pain and agony to patients. Moreover, patients with distant metastases are generally unsuitable for surgery, and only palliative treatment or chemotherapy is available. Therefore, developing a drug that can effectively treat oesophageal cancer is deeply necessary.